The Cure For Lonelyness Is A Little Heart
by StormHoof
Summary: Dylan Andrews has been living in Equestria for a while now, coming here after ponies created a bridge between their worlds. But, when he gets hurt while trying to help a friend reclaim her pet who just happened to get lost in the everfree forest, he goes to the Ponyville Hospital. While he is recovering, he meets Nurse Redheart.


**The Cure For Lonelyness Is A Little Heart**

**by ****StormHoof32**

**An Accident In The Everfree Forest**

I stood at the edge of the forest, looking into the shadows that seemed to be moving, shifting ever so slowly, waiting for their next meal. Unlike a lot of residents close by, who feared everything to do with the Everfree, I loved it. The forest was the one part of Equestria that reminded me of home. It was natural and uncontrolled. I thought on home for a minute as I stared. I hadn't been home in almost a year. Not since the gateways were opened and our worlds connected. I remembered the exact day it happened too. I was on my way to work, filing paperwork at a local shipping company, when I happened to look up at a T.V. in the store next door.

The news was on and they were covering a mysterious Gateway that had opened up near Washington. Curious, I stood there and watched as many others gathered around me to see the news. We watched intently as a figure began to emerge from the Gateway. I could see numerous U.S. Soldiers standing at the ready to take on whatever came at them. I could still remember the shock of the crowd and myself as a large white winged unicorn emerged from the portal, along with a slightly smaller magenta winged unicorn. I learned later on that they were known as an Alicorn. I continued to watch for a couple of weeks as news spread of a treaty with a leader from the Gateway. It wasn't until three months later that the President spoke on national T.V., stating that The united states had formed an agreement with The pony race. Our worlds were to be connected so that our races could merge and learn from eachother. The ponies could learn about our technology and we would learn about how to maintain peace in a country.

After that, new Gateways cropped up, and where a Gateway was opened, a station would be built. After a while we began to call them portal stations. At first, nobody wanted to go through, except for a couple thousand people who were known as bronies. They were the first to go to Equestria, especially considering that they had spent so much time hoping that it existed. After all the Bronies went over, other people started as well. I didn't cross the New York Gateway until a year after the first was opened. When I came out the other side, my eye's went wide at the beauty of the land, nature and warmth in the air. The gateway I came from happened to be in a small village known as Ponyville, which is where I met my first friend here. Rarity. When I first met her she commented on my outfit by saying it was "absolutely atrocious" and that it was "a crime against fashion".

I chuckled to myself as I remembered how put off I was by her comment. She ended up taking me to her boutique so she could get my measurements and make me something more fitting. I'd have to say, she was quick with her job. She finished a couple pairs of black slacks and some dress shirts, that I thought I looked down right awesome in. After having humans in Equestria for over a year, she had learned a lot about our styles and preferences. I noticed that she had made me some sturdy blue jeans and some simple t-shirts as well as some socks and boxers. After making some clothes for me, we sat and talked for a while. I learned that Ponies did not often wear clothing, so business had been slow until humans showed up.

She explained how quick her business grew with the demand for clothes. She seemed surprised that humans wore clothing all the time, but in general it didn't bother her. We spent over five hours just talking before I realized I needed to find a place to stay. When I brought it up she told me that she had a friend, a pegasus, near the Everfree forest who happened to have a few extra rooms in her home. I knew I didn't want to impose but she assured me that her friend wouldn't mind. I tried to pay for my clothes before I left, but she repeatedly told me that she would not take it and that the clothes where a gift to me as a new visitor to Equestria.

I smiled as I left, the happiness of this land already beginning to affect me. I followed the directions she had given me to a cottage situated near a large forest. I walked up the stone path to the front door and knocked. I waited as I heard hoofsteps get closer. When the door opened I was faced with a butter yellow pegasus with nice teal colored eyes and a long pink mane. She took one look at me, let out an "eep" and slammed the door in my face. I stood there, just wondering what happened. I think I stood there for about an hour before the door opened up and she peaked through the door.

"Um, hi, I'm Dylan and uh, Your friend Rarity said you had an extra room?" I said.

She just stared at me.

"Uh, I uh, I can go if you don't, I can find another place." I said, as I was getting kind of unerved by her staring.

She slowly opened the door and stepped forward a little bit. "Y-your not here to eat one of my animals are you?" she asked with a mix of fear and accusation.

"What? No, I'm sorry, but I'm a vegitarian, I don't like meat." I replied. Her face lit up a bit at the word Vegitarian.

"Oh, u-um ok, you can come in then." She replied.

I ended up staying at her place for six months. And in that time, me, her and Rarity became fast friends, they even introduced me to all their other friends. I also managed to find work around the town doing odd jobs here and there. After that first six months, I managed to make enough bits to get myself my own place. I ended up purchasing a small two bedroom home, with a single bathroom, kitchen, dining room and living room. All in all it was a good place and after working some more, I managed to get myself a bed, dressers and some other furniture including an amazingly crafted oak table with matching seats for the kitchen.

After a while I settled down and just lived my life. Which brings me to today, and why I am now standing in front of the Everfree Forest. I came by to visit Fluttershy only to see her run off toward the forest. I followed after her and nearly ran into her when she suddenly stopped at the edge.

"Fluttershy, are you allright? Did something happen? I asked.

"Dylan! Please you have to help me! Angel ran off into the E-e-everfree Forest!" She cried.

I Smiled, "Don't worry shy, We'll find him okay?" I replied.

"Really?! You'll help me?" She said, worry still etched on her face.

"Yup, come on." I said. We began walking into the forest, me in the front and Fluttershy behind, shaking and quivering with fear.

We continued to look for a few hours before finding Angel in a tree hollow, sitting next to another bunny, one that seemed much more feminine. Fluttershy cried happily as she snatched Angel from the tree. She grabbed him and the other bunny which by now, she had learned was his mate, and we began to head back. I walked behind her, enjoying the nature of the darkened forest. I was pretty happy.

Then I heard it, a distinct snap behind us. We both stopped and I turned around. Standing right there was a manticore. It was standing at around six feet tall, with inch and half thick fur and a bushy red mane around it's head. It's scorpion tail was poised to strike as It charged me. I turned and told Fluttershy to run. She took off with the two bunnies as I felt a set of claws slide across my back. The pain I felt was unbearable, and I blacked out there on the forest floor.

I sat there in the darkness, looking around, unable to understand what was going on. It felt like hours since I had blacked out, after all, all I could see was black, which made it pretty damn difficult to tell just how long I've been out. I then began to feel myself falling. And I could hear voices. They began to get clearer and clearer the closer I listened. After a while I could hear them perfectly.

_"His vitals are good and his bandages seem to be holding up. He should be told when he wakes up though. I wonder if he'll respond the way Rainbow Dash did when she broke her wing."_

_"We won't know until he wakes."_

_"I understand."_

"Unnngggh." I groaned as I opened my eyes. Standing there in front of me was a Doctor, Fluttershy and a Nurse, but the nurse was the only one I couldn't take my eye's off. I looked her over. She had her hat on over a light pink mane tied up into a bun. Her coat was white like snow and looked as smooth as silk, I followed her curves down to her cutiemark which was a red cross with small hearts in each corner of the cross.

"You're awake! Oh I was so worried about you!" Fluttershy said bursting into tears as she hugged me, causing me to groan in pain.

"O-oww. Fluttershy that kinda hurts." I said.

"Oh! Oh no, I'm so sorry!" She said, getting up off me, tears still falling from here eyes.

"Mr. Dylan?"

"Yes?" I replied.

"I'm Doctor Stethoscope. Dylan, you are a very lucky guy. That manticore that attacked you, left you with only a few broken rips and a broken leg. We managed to heal the wounds on your back but you're going to have to stay here in the hospital for a few weeks until your ribs and leg heal. You can thank your friend Fluttershy here for getting help so quickly. She had some of her friends hold off the Manticore while one of them brought you to us." he explained.

"S-so how long have I been out?" I asked.

"You've been out for a day."

"Ok, good. Thank you Fluttershy." I said.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up." She replied.

"Miss Fluttershy here has been by your side while you were out. She didn't want to leave until she could be sure you were ok."

"Mr. Dylan, I am Nurse Redheart. I'll be taking care of you while you are hear." The nurse said as she began checking some paperwork on the clipboard that had been hanging from my hospital bed.

Nurse Redheart. A beautiful name for a beautiful mare. I smiled as I felt myself get sleepy. I began to close my eyes as Fluttershy hugged me lightly before leaving. I fell asleep watching Nurse Redheart work. That night, her face filled my dreams.


End file.
